Tal como eres
by Bruja
Summary: Krilin lleva unos días deprimido por su aspecto físico y piensa que no está al nivel de su esposa, pero una idea de Roshi le hace crear una nueva esperanza
1. Chapter 1

TAL COMO ERES

En Kame House.

Krilin abrió los ojos y se desperezó, alargó su mano a su lado derecho de la cama y la notó vacia, giró su rostro para ver como no había nada con él. Suspiró y volvió a taparse con la manta. Seguro que su mujer se había ido con Marron a dar una vuelta fuera de la isla. Intentó cerrar los ojos pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Unos ruidos en la planta de abajo consiguieron llamar su atención y bajando perezosamente de la cama, bajo por las escaleras para ver como Roshi estaba pegado al televisor viendo un programa de mujeres en bikini.

Suspiró con resignación y se acomodó en la butaca, observaba fijamente la pantalla pero no le prestaba la atención debida. Hacía unos días que le daba vueltas al mismo asunto, desde la derrota de Boo todo parecía genial en las vidas de sus amigos, salvo la de él, en esos días se comía mucho la cabeza. Él ya no era ese joven atractivo pero bajito que fue en el pasado, paso una mano por su cabello para ver como había una cana...¡una cana!.

Agachó su rostro, en cambio su bella esposa seguía siendo igual de hermosa que siempre, no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera tenía una dichosa arruga en la cara. Pasó su mano por su cara para ver que era lo opuesto a ella. Él parecía viejo y sepultado al olvido. Nuevamente soltó un suspiró y el maestro Roshi se giró con determinación...

-¿Qué te pasa Krilin?..-le preguntó con un ojo puesto en él y otro en la televisión...

-Nada Roshi..-le dijo tranquilamente.

Y al contestarle se dio cuenta que el interés de su maestro volvía a ser las mujeres en bikini, no se lo pensó dos veces y apagando el aparato, recibió una mirada mortal y unos lagrimotones de su maestro.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!..-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza...-¡¡era el desfile de verano!!..-se fue corriendo al aparato con las claras intenciones de volver a enchufarlo, pero se dio cuenta que su discípulo había extraido el cable del enchufe...-¿qué pasa contigo?, no dejas que un pobre anciano disfrute de sus últimos días de vida con algo tan importante como esto..-señalo la t.v...-¡por favor, enchufámela!.

-Maestro usted...-se puso colorado...-¿me encuentra atractivo?.

Los ojos de Roshi se abrieron copiosamente, menuda pregunta le hacía. Se cruzo de brazos y...

-¡Qué bobadas dices!..-exclamó y el rostro de Krilin se entristecio...-bueno...no me gustan los hombres, así que no te encuentro atractivo..

-¿Entonces estoy en el escalón de los olvidados?...-preguntó con más pena...-¿no soy lo suficiente para C-18?.

Roshi alzó las cejas y puso morros, él no era consejero amoroso ni nada de eso, simplemente era un pobre anciano que solo disfrutaba de la vida. Krilin dejo caer el cable y con una velocidad el maestro cogió el cable y lo enchufó, pasó de canales y lo colocó encima del programa de bikinis de verano. Su baba comenzaba a salir de su boca y tuvo que coger bastantes pañuelos de papel por que la sangre le salía cada dos por tres. En cambio Krilin se dejo caer a la butaca, dejo que su cuerpo se quedará quieto y observando el techo sus ojos se humedecieron, él era un viejo y ella era una jovencita, ¿a dónde va semejante pareja?, su labio comenzaba a temblar y paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas que estaba brotando de ellos. Esto era demasiado duro.

Ella se merecía a alguien mejor no a un decrepito como él, que no fue capaz de protegerlas contra BOO.

-No estoy echo para C-18..-murmuro tristemente...-no fui capaz de defenderla contra Boo.

Pero Roshi seguía absorto en su tema.

-Se la comieron, como a mi preciosa hija..-notó como una mano se posaba en sus hombros y dirigiendo su mirada al maestro, el pequeño hombre sonrió...-maestro usted...

-Tienes razón no pegas con C-18..-sentenció a sus palabras.

Miles de pesos caían encima del cuerpo de él, ni siquiera su maestro le apoyaba, él necesitaba palabras reconfortantes no la cruda realidad.

-En mis tiernos años yo hubiera pegado con C-18..-asintió a sus recuerdos...-era un luchador formidable, nadie me podía ganar, tenía a todas las mujeres coladas por mí...-sonrió con lujuría...-y ellas babeaban por mí.

Krilin entrecerró su mirada, ya estaba con su enorme imaginación, ese cuento nadie se lo creía.

-Y ahora eres un viejo verde y salido..-sentenció una voz en el suelo.

Ambos hombres miraron al suelo para ver a la tortuga plantada ahí, esperando ser invitada a la conversación. Roshi gruñó y volvió a la televisión mientras farfullaba palabras. Krilin la observó directamente..

-No debes preocuparte Krilin, ella te quiere por lo que eres...

-¿Seguro?.

-¡Bah, es una mentirosa!..-exclamó rabioso el maestro...-pronto te dejará por un guaperas...-comenzó a babear...-a no ser que se de cuenta de mis encantos.

El pequeño guerrero lo miro cruelmente, como podía decirle esas duras palabras, él era su maestro, su amigo y en vez de eso, le estaba apuñalando. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras, hoy no quería estar al lado de ese decrepito. Roshi sonrió maléficamente, mientras la tortuga negaba ante las crueles palabras de ese hombre, los ojos del maestro se iluminaron y...

-¿Por qué no le pides al Shelong, ser guapo y alto?..-se infló como un pavo real...-antes de que C-18 se vaya de tu lado.

Krilin se detuvo y miró de reojo a los dos.

-No se me había ocurrido...-dijo pausadamente...-convocar al Dragon para cumplir mis deseos.

-Y ya de paso pídele que me rejuvenezca a mí y me haga deseable...-ordenó.

Pero el pequeño hombre estaba maravillado con esa nueva idea, por una vez el viejo cerebro de Roshi había dado con una buena respuesta. Sus ojos estaban iluminados y se sentía feliz ante esa nueva posibilidad de estar con C-18, seguro que si volvía a ser joven, ella no lo despreciaría y podría estar a su nivel. Subió energéticamente las escaleras, dejando a Roshi nuevamente solo. Observó por ambos lados y su compañera, la tortuga había desaparecido.

Cruzó los brazos y puso morros.

-Nadie se acuerda de los viejos cuando no les interesa...-entrecerró su mirada...-¡jóvenes egoístas!.

A los segundos bajó y se detuvo al contemplar como Roshi había cambiado de canal y ahora veía un desfile de moda, nuevamente los ojos de ese anciano se le estaban saliendo de sus órbitas, meneó la cabeza con negación, da igual los años que pasase, nunca cambiaría.

-Maestro, ¿dónde está el radar?.

-En casa de Bulma..-le contestó ausente...-¿dónde crees que podría estar?.

-¿En casa de Bulma?..-repitió con temblor...-allí está Vegeta y no le gustamos.

-No se por que...-dijo tranquilamente...-somos una gente muy maja, él que es un amargado..

Nuevamente dejo de insistir con sus palabras y salió rumbo a la Corp. Capsule, a lo mejor con un poco de suerte estaba Bulma y no tendría que lidiar contra Vegeta.

Durante el vuelo el pequeño hombre seguía removiendo la conversación que había tenido en su casa, la verdad es que no podía pedirle consejo al maestro para estar cosas, negó con la cabeza, cuando una mujer se le cruzaba en la mente, todo lo demás se le nublaba. Un flash le abordó, tal vez si iba a casa del mayor casanovas de la historia, él podría aconsejarle y si no, su única solución era Shelong, aunque primero iría a casa de Bulma a buscar el radar y luego...ya pensaría en su siguiente paso.

**Continuará.**

**Mi primer fic que no hago de mi pareja favorita. Aqui los protagonistas son Krilin y C-18, apenas he leido fics de ellos y he decidido hacer uno para esta pareja tan entrañable. **

**Dudo mucho que lo haga largo, así que disfruten de ella y saludos. Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Krilin sobrevolaba el mar y en su mente solo estaba la gran idea de Roshi le había dado. Suspiró de alegría y unas débiles lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos, seguro que si hacía realidad su deseo, C-18 no se cansaría de él. Nuevamente suspiró con más alegría que la anterior.

Mientras tanto la puerta de Kame House se abrió mostrando a C-18 con la niña en brazos, la dejó en el suelo y entrecerró su mirada al ver como ese viejo decrepito seguía observando la televisión y en concreto a esas chicas.

-¡Apaga eso!..-gritó con rabia.

El poderoso maestro de antaño, tembló copiosamente y miles de gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente, se giró y con ello todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujieron y allí en la misma entrada estaba la mujer helada. Tragó saliva y la contempló con más fijación que antes.

-¡¿No me oyes?!..-ordenó con más rabia.

-¡Si!..-gritó con terror.

Alargó su brazo y apagó el televisor, nuevamente le dio la cara y mirándola con miedo, seguía tragando más saliva y cogiendo más aire, a este ritmo parecía que iba a parir en cualquier momento, se colocó una mano en su pulso y lo notó más acelerado que de costumbre.

-¿Y Krilin?..-pronunció con más suavidad la hermosa androide..

-Ehhhhhhhhhh...-se levantó y cogiendo una revista..-no lo sé, esta mañana se ha ido.

-Entiendo...-respondió seriamente, se agachó a la altura de su hija y acariciando sus cabellos rubios, le miro con más dulzura..-ahora me tengo que ir tesoro, te quedarás con Roshi y si te hace algo me lo cuentas que mamá le pegará.

-Vale mami...-dijo la niña..-¿a dónde vas?.

-A arreglar unos asuntos financieros..-comentó entredientes..

Roshi levantó una ceja, había escuchado una conversación sobre eso. Aún Satán le debía el dinero de haberse dejado ganar en el combate, meneó la cabeza con pena, pobre desgraciado que va a sufrir la furia de la mujer, abrazó fuertemente su revista.

-¡TÚ!..-le volvió a gritar la mujer, con lo que Roshi tembló..-cuida de Marron y como le pase algo, atente a las consecuencias..

Y nuevamente asintió a la orden de la mujer. C-18 besó a su niña en la frente y salió por la puerta, pero antes de coger el vuelo, miro de reojo al viejo.

-¡Aparta esa revista de mi hija!.

-Tienes razón..-la tiró al suelo de mala gana..-no hay que ensuciar la mirada de la pequeña.

Cuando se quedaron solos Roshi cogió de la mano a la pequeña y salieron al exterior, colocó una mano delante de sus ojos y entre dientes dijo:

-Tu madre es una bruja.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos con curiosidad...-¿Qué has dicho abuelo?.

-Tu madre es peor que un dolor de muelas.

-¿Qué?..-alzó una ceja...-¿a qué mamá es muy buena?.

Roshi la miro y sonrió forzosamente.

-Es un ángel caido del cielo.

El pequeño hombre aterrizó en el césped de la Corp. Capsule, observó por ambos lados para notar como desde la cámara de gravedad, la energía de Vegeta subía a grandes niveles, nuevamente agachó la cabeza, él no se podía comparar a los saiyans, él era...un simple humano. Bufó con pena, entró en el césped y continuó su camino a la entrada, de reojo vio como Vegeta le miraba fijamente y entrecerraba su mirada.

-Parece el perro guardían..-murmuró.

Alzó su mano para tocar el timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Trunks con una toalla en el cuello.

-¡Krilin!..-alzó la voz el pequeño..-¿qué haces aquí?.

-He venido a buscar a tu madre..-respondió suavemente..-¿Está en casa?.

-¡No!..-dijo al secarse el sudor..-solo estamos mi padre y yo, creo que mamá se ha ido de compras, aunque no estoy seguro..

-¿De compras eh?..-una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien..-¡tú madre no cambia!.

Trunks encogió los hombros, no entendía eso.

-¿Y por qué quieres a mamá?.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso con esa pregunta y tragó copiosamente más saliva, jugueteando con sus dedos, comenzó a articular palabras pero que no salían de su boca. Hasta que...

-Busco el radar..

Trunks alzó una ceja con más curiosidad, su madre lo tenía guardado y él no sabía donde estaba, al menos que...

-No sé donde lo ha escondido mamá pero tal vez mi padre si lo sepa..

-¿Qué, hablar con tu padre?.

Y sonrió forzosamente ante el temblor de Krilin, miró de reojo como el saiyan lo seguía taladradando con la mirada. No quería hablar con él, aunque no le daba miedo..seguía intimidando.

-Aunque Yamsha tiene uno..-finalizó con una nueva esperanza.

-¿Por qué?..-dijo con más alegría.

-Según escuché era para que no provocará una pelea con papá cada vez que venía a pedírselo a mamá...-cruzó sus brazos y puso morros..-aunque nunca he entendido por que le tiene rabia al tío Yamsha, es muy majo.

Un tic abordó la ceja de Krilin al descubrir la nueva noticia, era demasiado pequeño para que supiera la verdad y seguro que más adelante se enteraría, pero esta vez él no revelaría la verdad, estaba cansado de ser siempre la persona que tiene que explicar las cosas, esa era función de sus padres y de nadie más. Asintió a su buen razonamiento.

-Pronto lo sabrás Trunks..-sacudió sus cabellos...-me iré a ver a Yamsha.

-¿Tú lo sabes?..-preguntó con interés..-¡dímelo!..-finalizó con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-No..-se cruzó de brazos..-es función de tus padres, ellos te tienen que contar que Yamsha fue novio de tu madre, no yo.

Trunks abrió los ojos y Krilin se tapó la boca, había metido la pata. Tragó saliva al ver como el pequeño observaba a su padre con miedo y sorpresa, vio también la mirada curiosa del saiyan y entonces solo se le ocurrió una solución...¡¡HUIR!!.

Y salió volando a gran velocidad hacía la casa de Yamsha, mientras se maldecía por haber abierto la boca con este secreto conocido por todos.

En cambio C-18 había llegado a la mansión de Mr. Satán y tirando la puerta al suelo, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, con la mriada helada y apretando fuertemente sus puños, nuevamente tiró otra puerta y a la tercera la abrió, para encontrarse a Santán detrás de Boo temblando y acariciando al perro.

-¡¡Satán mi dinero!!..-gruñó..-¡¡dámelo ya!!.

-Hola..-dijo Boo con una sonrisa...-¿quieres helado?.

C-18 cruzó los brazos y le giró la cara a Boo, mientras que Satán salía de gateando y la encaraba...

-Ahora te lo doy, no hace falta que vengas en ese plan..-dijo con terror...-hablando se entiende la gente.

La androide entrecerró su mirada.

-¡BOO!..-gritó Satán, consiguiendo la atención de su amigo...-¿me acompañas a darle dinero a esta hermosa mujer?.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó al meterse una cucharada de helado..

-Por qué...-se mordió los labios...-no me gustaría que nos pasará algo y si estás conmigo..-se giró para comenzar a andar...-me sentiré más seguro..-finalizo con un susurro las últimas palabras.

Tanto Boo como C-18 siguieron a Satán por toda la mansión.

**Continuará.**

**holas, gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. saludos y abrazos. chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Krilin se apoyó en un árbol y suspiró con resignación, había metido la pata con ese asunto tan privado y era algo que no tocaba a él comentar, pero..estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo, que sus labios le juraron un mala pasada, convirtiendo ese "secreto" común entre todos los amigos, en algo real para el más inocente de la historia.

Miró su reloj para ver que eran las doce del mediodía, debía apresurar su camino e ir a casa de Yamsha, para que le diera el radar y así desaparecer una temporada y encontrar las bolas. Se llevó una mano a su mentón y pensando...

-Pediré el deseo de ser joven eternamente y...¿los demás?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad...-¿Qué hago con los otros deseos?.

Observó el cielo y siguió contemplándolo con más fijación, tenía la oportunidad de pedir tres deseos, pero a él solo le interesaba uno...así que..

-Esta vez pediré ese, luego ya buscaré nuevamente las bolas para otro.

Y con esos pensamientos tan esperanzadores, comenzó su vuelo y se dirigió al hogar de su buen amigo. Yasmha.

Mientras tanto C-18 había llegado a la parte de arriba de la casa de Satán y apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, estaba cansada de esperar y aquí estaba perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente. Golpeó la pared, haciendo un voquete y Satán comenzó a temblar.

-¡Date prisa que no tengo todo el día!..-exclamó con rabia.

-Verás...-alzó un dedo Satán al momento que daba pasitos para colocarse detrás de su buen amigo...-la paciencia es una virtud..-dijo con una sonrisa.

-He tenido bastante contigo...-respondió indiferente...-así que dámelo que quiero estar con mi familia.

Satán se había ocultado detrás de la espalda de su buen amigo, el chicle rosa. Mientras que Boo solo reía y su apariencia era tranquila. C-18 se masajeó la sien y mirándole fijamente.

-No pierdas más el tiempo Satán.

Y este asintió. Tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar, siempre pegado al costado de su inseparable amigo. Pero en ese momento la androide tenía su mente en otro punto bien distinto. El gran salvador de la Tierra abrió una puerta y la hermosa androide se adentró en su interior y un suspiro de sorpresa salió de sus labios.

-¿Hay mucho verdad?..-preguntó con terror...-¡coje lo qué quieras, sin contemplaciones!

La androide le miro entrecerradamente.

-¿Seguro?..-dijo.

-¡Claro!..-asintió..-si con esto puedo pagar tu deuda tedlo por seguro que lo haré.

-¿Mi deuda?..-se cruzó de brazos...-¿quedrás decir TU deuda?.

Satán sonrió con una gota de sudor, se había equivocado de palabra. C-18 se aventuró por la sala y la contempló con más fijación que antes, lo observaba todo fijamente y se agachaba para pasar la yema de sus dedos por algunos objetos hermosos. Sus ojos estaban radiando felicidad, alzó su vista a un marco cubierto de oro y lo cogió, para ver la foto de su interior.

-¿Quién es?..-preguntó indiferentemente...-¿Se parece mucho a Videl?.

Los ojos de Satán se nublaron y pasando un dedo por el contorno de ellos, se quitó una lagrimita.

-Es mi difunta esposa...-comentó..-murió hace mucho tiempo, Videl no se acuerda de ella.

La androide no preguntó y la volvió a colocar en su lugar. Mientras tanto Satán se había recuperado de ese momento triste y acercando sus labios al oido de su amigo, comenzó a susurrar palabras...

-Que coja algo y se vaya, me pone de los nervios...-Boo asintió...-a mi me cae muy bien Krilin, pero es demasiado mayor para ella o al menos lo parece...-meneó la cabeza...-y yo que intenté tirarle los trastos y ella me rechazo, la belleza es un arma mortal.

Justo en ese momento giro su cabeza para ver como C-18 lo observaba atentamente, un tic abordó la ceja del gran maestro y Boo seguía impasible ante todo. Comenzó a salirle muchas gotas de sudor por su frente, su cuerpo temblaba copiosamente y su boca estaba reseca..¡tenía mucho miedo!.

-¿Qué has dicho?..-pregunt C-18 tétricamente...

Ajeno a la verdad que había dicho Satán, nuestro pequeño hombre llegó a la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Tocó suavemente pero nadie salía, agunizó sus sentidos para verificar que él estaba dentro, entonces...¿por qué no habría?, tal vez estaba durmiendo..aunque en cuanto pensó eso, meneó la cabeza con negación, eran más de las doce del mediodía, no podía ser tan vago y estar en la cama. Verificó la hora y vio que eran más de las doce y media.

Aspiró fuertemente y golpeó la puerta, donde una grieta salió y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Oh dios, me he cargado la puerta!..-exclamó con espanto.

Al segundo de decir eso, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Yamsha con una toalla cubriéndole sus partes. Estaba por recriminar algo a esa visita indeseable, que cuando abrió se asombró al ver a su amigo, la verdad es que no había notado su energía por que...

-¡¡Yamsha!!..-exclamó felizmente, consiguiendo que su amigo dejará de pensar.

-Krilin...-alzó sus cejas y sacó la cabeza para ver que estaba solo...-¿y la familia?.

-¡Ah!..-exclamó con un deje de pena...-no lo sé..-agachó la cabeza.

Yamsha carraspeó ante esa confesión y volviendo a mirarlo..

-Me alegra verte pero...-nuevamente fue cortado por su amigo.

Krilin se había autoinvitado y había entrado en la casa de su amigo, se desplomó en el sofá y sus ojos se nublaron, dejando a Yamsha abandonado en la puerta. Nuestro pequeño hombre clavó su mirada en la pared de la casa de su amigo y se volvió ajeno a todo. Mientras que la piel de Yamsha se había erizado, pasaba un viento helado por su puerta que se había quedado helado. La cerró y acercándose a su amigo mientras se sujetaba la toalla que cubría sus partes..

-Krilin siento mucho lo que te pasa y me gustaría hablarlo pero...-otra vez fue cortado.

Su amigo le miró y cogiendo su mano fuertemente, la que estaba libre le miro con purpurina en sus ojos.

-¿Me encuentras atractivo?.

-¿Qué?...-abrió los ojos de golpe...-¿qué me estás contando Krilin?.

De la sorpresa dejó el agarre de la toalla libre y se iba resbalando por su cuerpo. Mientras que Krilin le seguía mirando con esperanza por una buena respuesta. Yamsha tragó saliva.

-Verás Krilin, yo solo te he visto con ojos de...-sus mejillas ganaron colores y girándole la cara..-te quiero mucho, pero nuestra relación solo es...

-¡¡SOY FEO!!..-gritó.

Los ojos de Krilin se llenaron de lágrimas y Yamsha apoyó una mano en su hombro y masajeandóselo...

-No eres feo Krilin, solo eres...-se mordió los labios...-¿cómo decirtelo para qué no suene raro?.

Su amigo le miró por los huequecillos que había dejado en sus manos, ya que se había tapado su rostro. Yamsha estaba en un verdaro aprieto y la toalla seguía resbalando a cada movimiento que hacía. Y suspiró con determinación...

-Tu eres un...-y por enésima vez fue interrumpido.

-¡¡YAMSHA!!..-gritó una voz femenina en el lumbral de la puerta del dormitorio.

Los dos hombres se giraron directamente a la dirección de donde provenía esa voz y se quedaron petrificados, consiguiendo que la toalla llegará al final de su recorrido y se quedara desnudo, enfrente de Krilin y este con los ojos enrojecidos de las lágrimas. Un tic abordó a la mujer y su rostro se azuló.

-¡Eres Gay!..-exclamó con terror...-¡¡me he acostado con un Gay!!.

Yamsha se levantó y en ese momento Krilin se dio cuenta en que situación estaba, dirigió su mirada más abajo y abrió la boca. Allí delante había...

-¡¡OH DIOS YAMSHA TÁPATE!!..-se cubrió el rostro.

Cogió la toalla y totalmente colorado y observando a su "amiga".

-No es lo que parece, nosotros...ehhhhhhh bueno, él me estaba diciendo...y... yo le he dicho pero...-se trababa con la lengua..

Pero la chica cerró la puerta de golpe y a los segundos salió enfrascada con una cazadora negra y con una bolsa a juego. Le taladradó con la mirada y abrió la puerta de la salida para cerrársela en las narices y terminó por romperla, consiguiendo que algunos pedazos de ella cayeran al suelo y ahí, entre la penumbra de su casa, se le estaba formando un círculo negro en los pies de él, mientras que Krilin nuevamente estaba suplicando que se le tragará la tierra.

Yamsha le miró de reojo y Krilin le saludó con una sonrisa fingida, y suspiró de pena, el día estaba comenzando francamente mal. Con los pasos pesados, comenzó a andar hacía el sofá, le miró y se tiró bocaabajo, comenzó a gemir y a temblar.

-¿He interrumpido algo, verdad?..-preguntó con inocencia..-lo siento...-su amigo le devolvió la mirada para matarlo...

Si las miradas maratan, Krilin estaría muerto por tercera vez..

En cambio C-18 avanzó con más crueldad que antes, fijando su mirada en ese desecho de hombre y en su guardaespaldas, colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

-¿Qué has dicho de Krilin?.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló, mientras asomaba su cabeza por el hombro de su amigo...-nada..-(¡error!), la androide apretó con fuerza su puño...-bueno sí, he dicho algo pero...sin ánimo de ofender...-la mujer achicó su mirada...-es una conversación que está en boca de todos..

-¿Boca de todos?..-repitó con curiosidad...-¿por qué?.

-¿Es obvio no?.

Justo en ese momento la androide se detuvo y comenzó a pensar, no entendía por que decían eso..ella no le daba importancia por que era su...levantó su rostro para ver como Satán se había esfumado y estaba Boo en la puerta reteniéndole el paso..

Entrecerró su mirada y gruñendo, se fue directo hacía la puerta se detuvo enfrente de Boo..

-¡Volveré, así que avisa a Satán que tenga preparado mi dinero!..-se expresó con rabia...-¡¡ahora voy a arreglar un asuntillo familiar!!

-Vale..-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Y efectivamente, la hermosa mujer salió por la puerta, corriendo por el pasillo y abriendo de golpe las puertas, las tiró a un lado, destrozándolas y echó a volar..

.Rumbo a Kame House.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! muchas gracias a todos y por darle una oportunidad a este fic.**

**Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos. saludos.**

**Durante un tiempo actualizaré un poco tarde, estoy de mudanzas, concretamente me estoy independizando del hogar familiar, así que...tardaré, pero prometo que acabaré publicando todos mis fics y veréis su final.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Krilin observaba tristemente a su amigo, mientras este daba vueltas de un lado a otro y farfullaba palabras mal sonantes, la verdad es que se le veía bastante enojado y ahora le daba vergüenza hablar, tenía que haber sido más listo y darse cuenta que Yasmha estaba ocupado con otra chica. Solo es cuestion de ver las pintas que tiene.

C-18 aterrizó en Kame House, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la T.v. encendida mientras daban unos dibujos animados. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos para ver a su hija y a Roshi durmiendo. Su corazón se ablandó al ver a su tierna niñita en ese estado. Se inclinó y cogiéndola suavemente la llevó a la parte de arriba, la arropó y acarició sus cabellos rubios.

-Igual que su padre..-susurro con dulzura.

Su expresión cambió radicalemente y entrecerrando su mirada, bajó a la planta de abajo y estirándole de las orejas a Roshi...

-¡Despierta viejo asqueroso!..-ordenó fríamente

El Gran Maestro del Pasado, abrió como un rayo los ojos al notar como le estaban arrancando la oreja, su mirada se lleno de pánico al ver a la androide con una mirada fría como el témpano, se arrastró por el sofá y temblando.

-¿Has vuelto a tu antiguo estado?..-preguntó asustado, C-18 alzó una ceja con curiosidad...-¡si mujer, la misma asesina que eras en el pasado!.

-No maté a ningún humano..-se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero nos ibas a matar...-le recordó acusadoramente.

-Esa era la del pasado...-le recordó también con una sonrisa...-nosotros eramos distintos a los del futuro, según dijo...-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-¿Mirai Trunks, verdad?.

Roshi asintió a la pregunta formulada por la androide, tragando más saliva.

-¿Y entonces, por qué ese aranque de rabia?.

C-18 se sentó y Roshi pegó un saltito que salió del sofá por las posibles represalias que pudiera tener la mujer contra él, la androide se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y su voz cambio a una más tranquila.

-¿Qué pensáis todos de mi relación con Krilin?.

-¿Cómo?..-repitió Roshi con incredulidad..-¿qué has dicho?..-se llevó las manos a los oidos y se los palpó para que no estuvieran llenos de cera...-¿me has echo una pregunta?

La mujer apretó con fuerza sus dientes y girando su rostro..

-¡Sí estúpido viejo!..-se expresón con mal humor...-¿pensáis qué no ses bueno para mí, qué es poca cosa?...-se levantó del sofá y aprentando sus puños..-¡responde ya!.

Las piernas de Roshi se flaquearon del miedo y cayo al suelo, mientras su boca se resecaba..

-Nadie dice eso, simplemente pasamos del tema..-le soltó...-parejas más raras hay entre nosotros y nadie dice nada...-carraspeó...-bueno, no entendemos como Bulma y Vegeta está juntos, o como Milk no ha matado a Gokuh por sus abandonos o por que Ten sigue solo con Chaoz..-se llevó una mano al mentón..-bueno, aunque no lo reconozcamos, pensamos que estos dos estan enamorados, pero son tan ermitaños que cualquier se acerca ellos, por eso no se quedo con Lunch..¿Sabes? me caía muy bien esa mujer, aunque tenía doble personalidad...

-¡¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TODOS ELLOS!!..-le gritó con más rabia...-¡solo me importa Krilin y yo!.

-Al principio nos sorprendimos de que estuvieráis juntos pero luego nos acostumbramos...-reveló con algo más de tranquilidad...-nadie dice nada por que no les importa.

C-18 respiró con más tranquilidad y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Roshi se levantó del suelo y tragando saliva..

-¿Quién te ha dicho algo?..-preguntó confundido.

-Satán..-respondió algo triste.

-¿Y le haces caso al hombre qué dice qué mató a Cell?...-esbozó una sonrisa...-¿o qué dice qué hacéis trucos?.

La androide esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante ese recuerdo, pero entrecerró su mirada al notar como Roshi estaba bastante pegado a ella..

-Cómo me toques te arranco la mano..

Nuevamente dio dos brincos para alejarse de ella.

-Aunque Krilin es el que me preocupa...-soltó Roshi y la androide tembló...-él lo lleva mal, piensa que no te resulta atractivo..-levantó un dedo...-figúrate me ha dicho si le encontraba atractivo..

-¿Qué?..-se levantó de golpe la mujer...-¿por qué piensa eso?.

Roshi encogió los hombros y se fijo como la mujer salía directa hacía la puerta...

-Se ha ido a casa de Bulma a buscar el radar.

Eso la detuvo nuevamente y girándose para darle la cara al maestro.

-¿Quién le ha dicho esa idea?.

El maestro jugueteó con sus dedos, mientras miles de gotitas asomaban por su frente, notó como la mirada de la mujer lo estaba acuchillando por ser el responsable de haberle dado esa idea y cuando levantó su mirada para ver la muerte en persona, suspiró de alegría al darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba y solo había silencio..

-He vuelto a nacer..-miro la hora de su reloj..-¡oh, ya mismo es el programa de desfiles de moda!..-comenzó a babear..-¿qué habrá sido de Lunch?..

Ante estos pensamientos, el maestro se quedo divagando sobre esa cuestion.

Yamsha se volvió a sentar en el sofá y mirando a su amigo.

-¿Querías pedirme algo?.

-¡El radar!..-exclamó con algo de vergüenza...-si me lo das, me voy.

-Esta bien Krilin..-se levantó del sofá para irse a buscar ese radar.

Mientras tanto el pequeño hombre pegó un brinco y su rostro se iluminó, por fin podría pedir ese deseo tan ansiado. A los minutos Yamsha se presentó con una bata y el radar en una mano, se la extendió a su amigo y bufando con dolor.

-No le digas a nadie que me has...-se puso rojo...-bueno, tu ya lo sabes.

-Erggggg...-su rostro se volvió pálido...-te aseguro que nadie lo sabrá.

Yamsha emitió una sonrisita y acompañó a su amigo a lo que quedaba de puerta, la observó con frustación y gruñó. Ahora tenía que arreglarla nuevamente.

Cuando Krilin iba a prender el vuelo, la voz de Yamsha lo detuvo..

-¿Cómo sabías qué yo tengo un radar?..-preguntó con curiosidad.

Todos los poros del cuerpo de Krilin se abrieron, dando paso al sudor y al terror, se giro sobre sus propios pasos al momento en que sus músculos crujían y sonriendo forzadamente.

-Me lo ha dicho Trunks.

-¡Ah!..-dijo complacido..-es un encanto de niño.

-Mucho...-afirmó con más terror.

Notó que no iba a haber más preguntas, así que salió espaborido temiendo que Yamsha siguiera preguntándole por el mismo tema y que accidentalmente saliera a luz su eminente relación del pasado. Encogió los hombros al ver la reacción de su amigo, así que volvió al interior de su casa y cogió todas las herramientas posibles para poder arreglar la puerta.

C-18 se detuvo en seco, la energía de su marido había aparecido en otra dirección y si no recordaba mal, allí vivía Yamsha. Entrecerró su mirada, ese lujurioso podría estar dándole alguno de sus asquerosos consejos sobre mujeres, se mordió los labios y cambio de rumbo. Mientras tanto Krilin besó en repetidas ocasiones el radar, por fin podría pedir su deseo y ser más atractivo a los ojos de su mujer. Siguió caminando con mucha alegría.

La mujer llegó al edifició y entrando en su interior, se detuvo al ver a Yamsha con el mono de trabajo y cubierto de polvo. Se cruzó de brazos y clavándole la mirada.

-Yamsha...-hablo rudamente.

El susodicho tembló como un flar, y girándose vio a la muerta más guapa en persona, sus labios temblaron copiosamente, como odiaba sentirse intimidado por una mujer y en concreto con ella. No era un secreto, pero todos les tenía miedo a las mujeres del grupo...¿por qué eran todas tan burras y bruscas?, ¿dónde quedaba aquellas buenas y sensibles mujeres?, suspiró con resignación, ninguna de ellas era buena, todas eran malas y crueles.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Krilin.

Fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de la mujer, y eso no le extrañó a Yamsha.

-Se ha ido..-le contó..-ha estado un rato y me ha pedido el radar y en cuanto lo ha tenido se ha marchado.

-¿A dónde?..-preguntó toscamente.

-Pues a juntar las bolas del Dragon...-le comentó con veracidad.

El tiempo paso muy lentamente para desgracia de Yamsha y cuando iba a preguntarle si quería algo más, la presencia de otra persona se hizo latente ante ellos.

-¡¡Marron!!..-exclamó con excitación Yamsha.

-Hola guapo..-dijo Marron con lujuría.

C-18 entrecerró su mirada al ver la cara de esa chica, mucho cuerpo pero...poco cerebro. Meneó la cabeza con resignación, el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Yamsha, se iba a ir cuando...

-¿Y tú amiga?..-preguntó Marron con morros.

La androide le giró el rostro.

-Se llama C-18 y es la mujer de Krilin.

Marron abrió los ojos con sorpresa y aplaudiendo.

-¿Eres la mujer de Krilin?..-preguntó nuevamente al ver el resoplido de la androide...-¿y cómo esta el encantador de Krilin?.

Yamsha se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la reacción de sorpresa y...¡celos! de C-18, que la observó fijamente.

-¿De qué conoces a Mi Krilin?...-preguntó curiosa.

-Fuimos novios.

Esa verdad hizo que la androide acumulará energía y todo el edificio comenzará a temblar, mientras Marron la mirada con alegría y esperanzas por saber algo de su viejo novio. En cambio Yamsha miró el cielo por la ventana y le rezó a Dende para que no hubiera un asesinato cerca de él.

**Continuará.**

**Holas.**

**C-18 ha conocido a Marron, ¿cómo acabará todo?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Marron se acercó a C-18 y la androide apretaba con fuerza sus mandíbulas, su mirada estaba entrecerrada y en su mente solo se repetía la misma maldita frase**.."fuimos novios",** gruñó con fuerza al recordarla.

Giró levemente su mirada cargada de odio hacía Yamsha, pero el joven estaba detrás de la puerta de su casa y se cubría de las posibles represalias de la androide. Nuevamente gruñó con más fuerza al ver la situación tan cobarde de este hombre. Pero la estridente voz de la joven le volvió a traer al mundo..

-¿Cómo está?.

C-18 se masajeó la sien con paciencia, ella nunca había sentido celos por nadie y no iba a empezar con esta chica con el cerebro de guisante, pero esas ideas que estaban pasando por su mente no le estaba ayudando nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa sed de sangre había pasado a la historia, ella no era mala..bueno, no como su YO del futuro. Ella era más relajada, suspiró con fuerza..

-¡A tí que te importa!..-exclamó rudamente.

Pero Marron no se hizo la ofendida, si no, todo lo contrario. Chocó sus manos y ampliando su sonrisa...

-Le quise mucho...-recordó con un eje de melancolia...-además nos ibamos a casar.

¡ERROR! eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, C-18 empuñó su mano y comenzó a acumular energía en la palma de ella, la estaba dirigiendo hacía la chica boba que tenía enfrente de ella, era demasiado tonta para seguir viviendo. Yamsha se acercó hacía su "amiga" con la puerta entre sus manos y tragando saliva...

-Por favor C-18 no le hagas nada y sobretodo no le hagas caso, ¿no ves qué es tonta?...-le afirmó directamente...

Pero la androide entrecerró más su mirada, la bola que estaba haciendo se estaba volviendo más grande y Yamsha tragaba más saliva al contemplar la mirada asesina que tenía la mujer rubia. Pero nuevamente Marron amplió más su sonrisa, ocasionando que C-18 sintiera más asco por ella...

-Es cierto, fueron novios pero hace muchísimo tiempo y no os conociáis..-se asomó por la perilla de la puerta...-Krilin no piensa en ella, está enamorado de tí y ella...-la señaló mientras la susodicha se mirada la suciedad de las uñas...-tampoco, está conmigo y con muchos..

La mirada de la mujer seguía siendo de crueldad, esa boba no le gustaba nada y quería hacérselo entender. Pero la mirada de Yamsha le persuadió de esos pensamientos malignos que estaban pasando por su cabeza, bajó la palma de su mano y suspiró con rabia...

-Que no se me acerque o el poco interés que tiene se lo arranco..-sentenció.

Yamsha asintió ante la amenaza.

C-18 aspiró con fuerza y cruzándose de brazos..

-¿Para qué quería Krilin el radar?.

-No lo sé...-le contó...-aunque estaba muy raro está mañana..-apoyó la puerta en la pared..-estaba deprimido.

El corazón de la androide volcó de dolor, no entendía por que su Krilin estaba así. No le había dado motivos para tener esos sentimientos.

-¿Krilin está mal?..-preguntó Marron...-¡oh pobrecito!...-se llevó una mano a su pecho...-¿qué le pasará al chiquitín?.

C-18 apretó con fuerza sus dientes y levántando su mano, hizo un movimiento con fuerza y esa energía la dirigió hacía Marron, consiguiendo que se empotrará contra la pared y Yamsha se fue hacía ella para socorrerla.

-¡Ay que viento más fuerte!..-exclamó dolorosamente Marron, se miró el brazo y vio un moratón...-¡Yamsha me he echo un moratón y me duele mucho el brazo! Snif.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no había manera de detener ese torrencial.

-Tranquila..-le besó en la frente...-no es nada cariño.

Los ojos lagrimosos de Marron hicieron sonreir a la androide que se cruzó de brazos y le miraba divertida, era boba.

El hombre observó de reojo a C-18 y mascullando..

-Te he pedido que no le hagas nada...

-Yo no he sido, es muy torpe y se ha caido sola...-se excusó C-18 con humor...-no le he tocado.

-¡Si, ya!..-respondió con sarcasmo.

C-18 avanzó hacía ellos e inclinándose, Yamsha le súplico con la mirada, pero la androide no le hizo caso y acercando sus labios al oido de Marron...

-¡Olvídate de Krilin si no quieres que te haga picadillo estúpida, él es mío y como vuelvas a nombrarlo delante de mi presencia no tendré piedad contigo y te mataré!..-su mirada era fría y su voz sonaba helada..-por que una tía insignificante como tú no me puede robar a mi hombre, recuerda que tu eres una fulana y no sirves para nada..-los ojos de Marron se estaban llenando de más lágrimas...-me da igual tu vida, no eres más que una escoría a la que hay que eliminar y si tengo que hacerlo, ten por seguro que lo haré y gustosamente.

Se alejó del oido de Marron y clavó su mirada en la atemorrizante de la joven que estaba temblando, dio dos pasos hacía atrás...

-Ahora si que le he echo algo...-soltó bruscamente.

Y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de esos dos, en cuanto estuvo a unos cuantos metros se detuvo para escuchar el llanto de la boba. Meneó la cabeza con resignación y abrió el portal con fuerza para cerrarlo de la misma manera, eso sí, sin abandonar la sonrisa de victoria.

Yamsha acarició los cabellos de la joven mientras la mecía, esta hermosa criatura no se merecía sufrir amenazas de este tipo, aunque tratándose de C-18 era algo imparable. Marron gemía y temblaba, además su brazo le seguía doliendo más.

En cambio Krilin estaba parado en el aire, hacía unos minutos había notado la energía de su bella esposa incrementarse con rabia, curvó sus labios al pensar quién podría haberla echo enfadar de esa manera, pero el **"tic"** del radar lo volvió a la realidad y se fijó que en la pantalla había una bola. Sonrió y arrancó al vuelo, debía reunirlas todas de una vez.

C-18 cerró sus ojos y comenzó a meditar, debía tranquilizar su respiración si no quería normalizar su estado de otra manera. Destruyendo a esa boba.

Pero un flash la abordó...

-Esa tiene...-apretó con fuerza sus puños..-¡maldito Krilin, le pone el nombre de una ex a nuestra hija!..-su cuerpo se llenó de rayos...-le voy a hacer picadillo.

Un tembleque azotó a Krilin justo en el mismo momento en que estaba rescatando una bola de una ranura que había en el suelo. Su piel se erizó y sintió frío, se llevó ambas manos a los labios y soltó aire para poder calentarlas...

-¡Uy que frío!..-exclamó...-siento como si el manto de la muerte me cubrierá..-sonrió ante tales ideas.

Recogió la bola y colocándola en el suelo vio su tesoro, ya tenía 2 bolas de Dragon así que le faltaban 5 para poder cumplir su deseo. Se apoyó en la roca y suspiró, no debía quedarse a la retarguardía, así que agarrándolas, tomó rumbo hacía la nueva Bola que le marcaba el radar.

Pero un extraño presentimiento hizo que su piel se volviera a erizar, seguía teniendo frío y eso era raro, estaban en pleno verano y la calor era insoportable pero...ese viento helado de alguna parte de su interior le estaba helando la sangre..

-¡Que extraño!..-se llevó la mano a la muñeca para notar su pulso...-no estoy acelerado...-movió la mano hacía su frente y...-no tengo fiebre, entonces..¿qué será?.

Meneó la cabeza y alzó el vuelo, no debía detenerse más de la cuenta. Así que mirando el radar...vio la imagen de otra bola.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! Poco ha faltado que matará a Marron pero...¿perdonará a Krilin por el nombre?.**

**sobre esa idea quiero darle las gracias a Dr. Facen/Fabian Cruz.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por los apoyos. Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Marron abrió los ojos en su pequeña cama y bostezó, se levantó de ella y se dirigió a la parte de abajo de su casa, mientras bajaba las escaleras se rasgaba los ojos, al llegar a la zona, comenzó a toser.

-Mami...-habló claramente...-mami ¿dónde estás?.

La pequeña avanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a llamarla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo una sombra se acercó a ella e inclinándose a su altura, le acarició los cabellos.

-¿A quién buscas mi niña?..-le preguntó Roshi amablemente.

-A mamá, ¿la has visto?.

El Gran Maestro le negó con la cabeza y la pequeña estaba a punto de hacer pucheros, pero nuevamente el anciano pasó su mano por el contorno de los ojos de su niñita y sonriéndole.

-Tranquila, ella volverá pronto ya verás...-le besó en la mejilla y la pequeña comenzó a reir...-¿de qué te ries ahora?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Tu barba hace cosquillas...-se agarro a su cuello y Roshi la cogió en brazos...-¿vemos una película?.

Roshi asintió a las palabras de su niña y se fueron juntos al salón a ver una película.

Mientras tanto C-18 se detuvo en el aire y cerró los ojos, su marido había escondido su energía y eso le molestaba, aunque también le daba un reto...¡la búsqueda!, sonrió ante estas palabras, pero negó con la cabeza, primero debía matar a su marido y luego consolarlo. Se masajeó la sien y comenzó a dar unas pequeñas vueltas sobre ella mientras observaba el horizonte y el misterio, debía encontrarlo. Miró hacía abajo en el momento en que se detuvo y bajó hasta el suelo, caminó unos cuantos pasos para ver el acantilado y con ello el mar, las aves, el ruido de las olas y como las gotas del agua chocaban contra su rostro.

-¿Dónde estarás Krilin?..-preguntó en un suspiro..-¿Qué te pasa, dudas de mí?..-entristeció su rostro, era cierto, ella era fría y bastante distante, pero solo con los demás con su Krilin no, él fue el único que la defendió y estaba ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien, más que a su propio hermano...-Krilin..-levantó su mirada hacía el cielo, sus bellos ojos estaban humedecidos pero se mordía los labios..-Krilin...-volvió a pronunciar con dolor.

Ajeno a la batalla del interior que tenía su esposa, Krilin ya tenía en su poder otra bola de Dragon y eso le llenaba de más felicidad, pronto podría cumplir su deseo y darle un hombre como se merecía su esposa, no él, que no estaba a su altura. Apretó con fuerza las bolas del Dragon y siguió caminando por el bosque mientras que con la otra sujetaba con fuerza el radar, le estaba indicando otra aunque se detuvo de golpe, la bola se estaba moviendo hacía él. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad y miró hacía el frente para ver la nada..

-Será que la tiene un animal...-murmuró.

Tragó saliva y escuchó un ruido a su lado, giró levemente su rostro para encontrarse una escopeta apuntándolo a los ojos. Comenzó a temblar, maldita sea no lo había notado.

De pronto C-18 giró su rostro hacía su derecha para clavar su mirada hacía esa dirección, allí estaba su Krilin. Y emprendió el vuelo.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso y las manos le temblaban, cerró los ojos y...

-¿Me suenas de algo?..-escuchó la voz del que encañonaba la escopeta.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió de golpe los ojos y rasgandóselos, abrió la boca de la sorpresa..-¡¡C-17!!.

El androide alzó sus cejas al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de este hombrecito, aunque a los segundos entrecerró su mirada y quitándole la escopeta le apuntó con la mano, emitiendo una bola de energía, Krilin dio dos pasos hacía atrás y levántando su mano...

-¡Soy yo C-17, Krilin..¿me recuerdas?!...-le gritó con temor...-¡¡nos vimos hace mucho tiempo, en la época de Cell!!..-la expresión del androide seguía siendo fría...-soy el marido de tu hermana C-18.

El viento paso alrededor de ellos y pronto se escuchó una enorme carcajada salir de la garganta de C-17, le estaba doliendo mucho la barriga y se le estaba aguántando, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía de esa forma, mientras que Krilin comenzó a hacer morros, él no le veía la gracia. C-17 se apartó una lágrima de su ojo y volviendo a apuntarle con el arma...

-Así que al final te escogió..-le dijo con humor..-¡no lo entiendo, si no pegáis!..-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-sois muy distintos, le dije que no era buena idea pero ella no me escuchó..

-¿A qué te refieres?..-se llevó las manos a la cintura...-nos amamos.

C-17 clavó su mirada oscura en la de su cuñado y apoyando la escopeta en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos..

-¿Os amáis?..-preguntó..-pues no lo entiendo, bueno...-emitió una sonrisa...-entiendo que tú si estés enamorado de ella pero mi hermana...-suspiró con resignación..-hay mejores partidos que tú mmmmmm ¿cómo decías qué te llamabas?.

-Krilin..-dijo con dolor.

El pequeño hombre suspiró con mucha tristeza, siempre había pensado que él no estaba al altura de su esposa, no hacía falta estar ciego para verlo, ella era guapa, fría, cautivadora y misteriosa...¿y él, qué era? agachó la cabeza, jamás entendió como se fijo en su persona habiendo personas más interesantes que él. Sus labios estaban temblando rabiosamente, no quería seguir escuchando esas palabras crueles...

-¿Luchabas contra Cell?...-preguntó C-17 extrañado.

-Una vez antes de que te absorbiera..-vio los ojos de furia del androide...-luego ayudé a los demás y estuve con tu hermana, la protegí y cuidé de ella cuando fue expulsada del interior de Cell..

-Interesante..-murmuró...-¿tal vez está contigo por gratitud?.

Krilin apretó con fuerza sus puños y dio dos pasos hacía atrás..

-Dí lo que quieras, pero tenemos una hija bien hermosa...-le explicó..-así que si no te importa me voy que tengo que buscar una cosa.

C-17 se sorprendió al escuchar que su hermana había tenido una hija.

La mirada del androide se concentró en la bola de Dragon que había en el bolsillo y sobresalía de el, metió su mano en su propio bolsillo y..

-¿Buscas esto?.

La mirada de Krilin fue de alegría, pero al instante le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?...-le preguntó C-17.

-Para hacer feliz a tu hermana..-respondió en un susurro.

C-17 asintió a la confirmación de su cuñado.

-¿Vas a desaparecer de su vida?.

Krilin se mordió los labios ante esa pregunta pero enseguida levantó su mano para poder salir pronto de su presencia.

-Dámela por favor la necesito.

C-17 le observó fijamente y suspirando se la lanzó a la mano, cuando Krilin la tuvo en su poder la rabia estaba reflejada en su mirada, su cuñado le había dicho que no era digno de estar con su hermana, pero si le daba una oportunidad podría solucionar ese problema. Es cierto, su mujercita se merecía a alguien mejor. Krilin se elevó y antes de emprender el vuelo...

-Mándale recuerdos a mi dulce hermanita..-sonrió con humor..-si es que la ves.

El androide sonrió cuando vio como su cuñado desaparecía de su presencia, la verdad es que lo había visto muy pocas veces en el pasado y si, sintió su energía en ese tiempo. Desde la primera vez que vio a su hermana se le notó enseguida lo enamorado que estaba de ella, como dicen los humanos fue amor a primera vista, pero al pensar eso entrecerró su mirada, no entendía que hacía su hermana con un hombre como ese, él no era perfecto para ella y había echado a la borda todo por estar con ese chiquitín.

C-17 se detuvo de golpe y notó como una bola de energía iba directo hacía él, la esquivó y cuando alzó su vista notó como un puñetazo se incrustaba en su rostro. Lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros, y cuando se estaba incorporando del suelo, vio como ella se estaba acercando hacía él con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Hijo de perra!..-exclamó la voz...-¿cómo te has atrevido a decirle eso?.

-¡Vaya hermanita!..-dijo con humor al colocarse la mano en su mejilla...-¿vienes a defender al hombre de tu vida?.

Se sentó en el suelo y se masajeó la mejilla ante la mirada furiosa de su hermana, mientras que la mujer apretaba con fuerza sus labios.

-Eres despreciable...-murmuro con enfado.

-Y tú encantadora...-se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo...-¿qué haces con un tipo como ese?.

-Nunca lo entenderías...-murmuro al emitir una medio sonrisa.

-Encima tienes una hija, ¿cúando me ibas a decir que era tío?...-le preguntó molesto por ese detalle.

-No tenía intenciones de decírtelo..-le confesó...-recuerda lo que me dijistes hace tiempo al tomar mi decisión y estar con Krilin.

C-17 se acercó a su hermana y acariciándole la mejilla..

-Jamás he entendido esa decisión tuya, él no te conviene y juntos podemos hacer muchas cosas..

C-18 apartó la mano de su hermano y dando dos pasos hacía atrás..

-El mundo no gira en torno a nosotros como siempre te has creido, hay más cosas y por eso nunca lo entendistes.

Ambos hermanos se observaban fijamente..

Krilin se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era muy doloroso recordar las palabras que su cuñado le había dicho, ya sabía por parte de su esposa que se habían peleado y aunque no sabía el motivo, ahora mismo podía intuir por que había pasado esa riña entre los hermanos hace años.

-Yo soy el culpable...-soltó al derramar más lágrimas.

**Continuará**

**Holas!**

**¿Qué pasó hace años para que los hermanos discutieran, verdaderamente fue Krilin el responsable?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos y por darle un apoyo a este fic. Gracias. Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Para Hitman1709 opino que eso debió pasar para que los hermanos se separaran, después de estar siemrpe juntos, aunque es lo que pienso.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Krilin sobrevolaba los aires mientras se apartaba algunas lágrimas, siempre había sido muy sentimental y aunque era una actitud de derrota no podía dejar de sentir como esas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se detuvo en el aire y cerró los ojos mientras todo ese dolor y esa cruel verdad le arrastraba a una posible depresión, él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para que su mujercita fuera feliz y si tenía que serlo sin su presencia lo haría.

C-17 avanzó nuevamente hacía su hermana y alargando una mano hacía ella...

-¿Volverás conmigo?.

C-18 la volvió a apartar de su presencia y empuñando su puño se lo clavó directo hacía su estómago mientras depositó sus labios en su oido derecho.

-Jamás hermano...-rugió con rabia...-nunca volveré a estar contigo, antes mi familia que tú.

C-17 agarró su puño y estrujándolo con más fuerza, cambió los papeles, ahora él depositó sus labios en el oido de su hermana, su mirada se volvió fría..

-Entonces dejarás de ser mi hermana.

-Me parece perfecto...-se libro del agarre de su hermano...-cada vez que pienso en lo que me dijistes más fuerte haces que mi decisión haya sido la correcta.

El androide miro fijamente a su hermana y cruzándose de brazos, curvó sus labios ante ese recuerdo...

-Somos hermanos y siempre tenemos que estar juntos...-le recordó...-para eso estamos, para no separarnos el uno del otro.

La androide sonrió ante esa gran estupidez, aunque le hiciera gracia era cierto, ellos eran hermanos y siempre tenían que estar juntos, pero no de la manera que monopolizaba su existencia, ella quería conocer cosas y aprender otras nuevas, mientras que él solo quería que estuvieran juntos y sin esforzarse en nada más. Sus bellos ojos azules se enfriaron y ante esta acción C-17 alzó su ceja con curiosidad.

-Recuerdas lo que me dijistes..-le dijo...-todo lo que mi decisión conllevaba..

-Te dije que no serías feliz...-sonrió...-y por lo menos Krilin no lo es.

Ese nombre le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón, él era la única persona que siempre dio todo por ella y no esperó nada, él era su amor. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y mientras observaba fijamente a su hermano, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, a remover lo que había pasado hace 7 años atrás...

_"C-18 había llegado a la puerta de su antiguo hogar, la última vez que salió de ahí fue en una noche lluviosa, cerró los ojos y recordó al lugar que había ido después de huir de su hogar, se había ido con él. Sonrió al recordar la cara asombrada del pequeño guerrero._

_Tocó levemente la puerta y se abrió sola, aunque era una actitud extraña para ella, sentía incomodidad, no sabía como se iba a enfrentar a su hermano después de tantos días sin venir y sin decirle nada, pero él no era su jefe, ella era libre de hacer y estar con quién quisiera. Avanzó unos pasos para encontrarse con su hermano sentado en la silla y con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con intensidad y con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos._

_-Vaya, por fin me honras con tu presencia hermanita, ¿Dónde has estado?..-preguntó con curiosidad._

_La mujer tragó saliva copiosamente, estaba muy nerviosa y eso se podía leer en sus ojos.._

_-¿Vas a responder?...-se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta ella...-¿dónde ha estado mi hermana pequeña todo este tiempo?..-alargó una mano hacía su mejilla y la acarició._

_Por instinto cerró los ojos y en esa oscuridad recordó las palabras que Krilin le había dicho con mucha dulzura "__**Te quiero C-18, desde la primera vez que te vi"**__. Con un temor extraño en su interior abrió los ojos y se apartó la mano de su hermano._

_-Con Krilin...-respondió tranquilamente._

_C-17 alzó una ceja con mucha curiosidad y llevándose una mano a su mentón la miró fijamente..._

_-Hermana, ¿quién es Krilin?..-le dijo confuso._

_La mujer entrecerró su mirada al escuchar esa tonta pregunta y adelantándose hacía su hermano._

_-Es el guerrero pequeño y calvo que estuvo con nosotros antes de que Cell te absorviera.._

_El joven comenzó a remover en su mente y pudo ponerle un rostro a ese nombre, esbozó una sonrisa y estalló a carcajada, ante la mirada incrédula de la mujer._

_-¿Con ese enano y debilucho?..-vio la afirmación de su hermana...-¡¡pero es un pelele de guerrero, ese no te podría defender!!..-le señaló con más humor...-si tú eres el doble de fuerte que ese tío, no me gusta para tí, además sería un estorbo para nuestra relación.._

_-¿Relación?...-repitió confusa...-¿Qué relación C-17?._

_-Pues la nuestra, somos la hermandad...-la cogió de las manos...-somos hermanos y siempre tenemos que estar juntos, no puede haber nunca terceras personas por que solo nos importa lo nuestro..-le miro fijamente...-por eso nacimos, estamos echo el uno para el otro, si otro se interpusiera en nuestra relación fracasariamos.._

_-¡¡Pero que dices C-17!!..-apartó con brusquedad sus manos...-¿no quieres conocer el mundo, ni las cosas que nos rodea?_

_El joven cruzó sus manos y curvó sus labios._

_-No me interesa el mundo C-18 por que siempre estaremos juntos, no quiero hablar con nadie por que todos me parecen mediocres, solo tú estás a mi altura.._

_La mujer dio dos pasos hacía atrás después de escuchar las palabras de su hermano, ella no quería vivir así, no quería ser una hermitaña y no disfrutar de la vida, ella deseaba experimentar los nuevos sentimientos que tenía en su interior, deseaba amar a ese pequeño hombre._

_-¿Y el amor no te interesa?..-le preguntó con orgullo._

_-¿El amor de pareja?, ¡no gracias!..-sonrió...-solo quiero estar contigo, te quiero mucho como hermana y no puedo entender como todos se van con esas frivolidades, son cosas estúpidas que no te aportan nada, solo dolor y confusión...¿tú quieres sentir eso?._

_-¡¡No es que desee sentirlo C-17!!..-se señaló a sí misma...-¡¡es que ya lo siento, tengo un hermoso sentimiento en mi interior que deseo compartirlo con esa persona!!._

_-¿QUE?...-gritó C-17 con terror...-¿me dejas, por quién?_

_C-18 se llevó la mano a su pecho y le sonrió, ella quería estar con Krilin aunque no le había dado la respuesta que se merecía, por que en cuanto se la había formulado, ella había huido de su lado, como si tuviera la peste o alguna cosa contagiosa._

_-Con él._

_C-17 apretó con fuerza sus labios y cogiéndola de la muñeca, comenzó a alzar la voz._

_-¡¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR POR ESE ENANO DE GUERRERO, ÉL NO ES ADECUADO PARA TÍ Y JAMÁS SERÁS FELIZ CON ALGUIEN COMO ÉL!!._

_-Tengo que intentarlo..-le dijo con más tranquilidad..-quiero ver donde me lleva esto, deseo experimentar estos sentimientos.._

_-Te llevaran al dolor y a la vergüenza...-le dijo con más rabia...-no puedo permitir que ese enano te toque o esté contigo, no es digno de hacerte feliz y él no puede permanecer con nosotros, es un cero a la izquierda._

_-¡¡BASTA!!..-le gritó C-18 al quitarse la mano de su hermano de encima...-¡¡he tomado mi decisión y me iré con él!!_

_-¡¡Nooo!!..-la cogió por la cintura y la apretó contra sí...-no quiero que me dejes por él, no quiero estar solo, tú eres mi hermana y tenemos que estar juntos..._

_Los ojos de la hermosa androide se llenaron de lágrimas y aspirando fuertemente, se quitó del agarre de su hermano, se giró hacía él..._

_-Me voy con Krilin, por que le quiero.._

_El androide dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo al escuchar la decisión de su hermana.._

_-Si te vas no vuelvas, elige entre él o yo._

_La mujer cerró los ojos y avanzó hasta la puerta, cogió el pomo y la abrió, echo un último vistazo a su hermano y..._

_-Lo elijo a él y siempre será así. Adios hermano."_

-Cuando te fuistes de mi lado me sentí vacio y solo...-le confesó..-eres parte de mí y siempre será así, aunque no te guste...-su mirada era triste.

-No puedo perdonarte en nada C-17, me hicistes elegir entre tú y él...-avanzó hasta él..-le has roto el corazón a Krilin con esas palabras, y él es el hombre más bueno que he conocido y no se merece nada de eso.

-¿Y por qué no salistes en su defensa?..-le recriminó...-si veías como estaba sufriendo..

C-18 emitió una cruel sonrisa.

-Por que después me vengaría de tí por tus palabras, haría lo que él no puede hacerte..-bufó con desgana...-vale, él es un guerrero débil y poco agraciado..-emitió una sonrisa dulce y se llevó una mano a su pecho...-pero es el hombre del que estoy enamorada, él me ha dado todo lo que siempre he estado buscando y no sabía que lo quería hasta que él apareció, me ha dado una hija y un amor incondicional, sé que él jamás me haría daño y que está enamorado de mi...-se paso una mano por su rostro..-soy bella y pero esa belleza se puede eclipsar con mi forma de ser y Krilin ha luchado y demostrado que no está conmigo por mi apariencia física, si no, por lo que soy, por que créeme que soy muy difícil.

-¿Entonces realmente lo quieres?..-le preguntó con dolor..-¿no volverás conmigo?.

-Nunca volveré contigo, tengo una hija y un marido a los que querer...-comenzó a levitar...-es nuestro adios definitivo.

C-17 le negó con la cabeza y alzando una mano..

-Por lo menos déjame conocer a mi sobrina y desapareceré de tu vida..

C-18 entrecerró su mirada y gruñó.

-No mereces conocerla, por que si te hubiera echo caso ella no existiría..

El androide bajó su rostro y comenzó a sentir como la soledad le consumía. Definitivamente se había quedado solo. C-18 sonrió con crueldad y alzó el vuelo en busca de su marido, dejando a su hermano solo en ese bosque.

Un enorme ola surcó el mar y del interior de ella, apareció Krilin con su última bola de Dragon, la miró atentamente y su mente le recordaba que quedaba poco para ver cumplido su deseo. Darle un pefecto marido a su bella esposa.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! siento le retraso.**

**En este capítulo hemos visto la discusión que hubo entre los hermanos, ¿Será buena C-18 y hará que su hermano conozca a su hija?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. Nos vemos. saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Krilin estaba en una explanada con todas las bolas reunidas y con el dorso de las manos se apartaba las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos, estaba pensando mucho en la posibilidad de echarse hacía atrás y hablar claramente con su bella esposa y decirle que lo mejor para ella, era que él se alejará, pero no quería enfrentar a su esposa, en esos momentos le daba miedo a su posible reacción, era un cobarde.

Un aeronave aterrizó en la isla de Roshi y este al notar la llegada decidió ir hacía la entrada para ver a su visita, pero antes se quitó la manta que le tapaba junto con Marron y tapándola nuevamente..

-Ahora vengo Marron...-le dijo con cariño...-tenemos visita.

-¿Es mamá?..-le preguntó con esperanza.

-No pequeña..-sonrió..-si fuera ella, haría una entrada espectacular.

El anciano caminó a la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla, está lo hizo antes mostrando a Bulma con los brazos cruzados, echando chispas y con un enfado enorme, alzó una ceja con curiosidad y asomando su cabeza, vio que al lado de la aeronave estaba Vegeta con la misma posición. Roshi meneó la cabeza, eran como zipi y zape. Sonrió ante este pensamiento gracioso.

-¡¡DÓNDE ESTÁ KRILIN?!..-gritó Bulma muy enfadada.

-No lo sé..-encogió los hombros...-¿por qué?.

-Primero le mataré y luego pediré explicaciones...-siguió en el mismo tono Bulma.

-¿De qué hablas?..-volvió a insistir Roshi..

Bulma iba a volver a alzar la voz, cuando una mano pequeña estiró los pantalones del maestro hacía abajo para llamar su atención y Roshi ante está acción bajó su mirada hacía la pequeña, mientras que la mujer suavizó su rostro e inclinándose hacía la altura de la niña.

-Hola Marron, ¿cómo estás?...-le preguntó dulcemente.

Ante este cambio brusco de humor, Vegeta suspiró de resignación...

-Bien..-contestó la pequeña...-abuelo, ¿por qué no vienes a ver la película conmigo?.

-Ahora iré Marron...-le acarició los cabellos...-Bulma necesita una cosa.

La pequeña miró nuevamente a la mujer y agachando la cabeza, sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas..

-¿Sabes una cosa Roshi?..-dijo Bulma con un tono más agradable...-¿Krilin tiene el radar de Dragon?.

-Supongo que si, ha ido a tu casa a buscarlo..-recordó.

Un tic abordó a Bulma, era cierto, su amigo pequeño había ido a su casa pero en vez de llevarse el radar abrió su bocata con otra cosa y eso no le había gustado nada. La mujer curvó sus labios y girando su rostro hacía su saiyan este resopló de amargura, carraspeó con fuerza y se alejó del maestro sin despedirse.

Roshi vio como la pareja se iba de su casa y encogió los hombros, no había quién los entendiera a estos dos. Eran tal para cual. Suspiró de alivio y cerrando la puerta cogió en brazos a la pequeña y se fueron juntos al sofá para ver la televisión.

C-18 volaba a una gran velocidad, notaba como estaba cerca de su pequeño marido y eso le llenaba de felicidad, no quería ni pensar en la tontería que podía hacer con esas dichosas bolas, pero era mejor que fue ante él y le pidiera explicaciones.

Todas las bolas relucian enormemente y su rostro parecía un espejo, alzó las manos y mirando detenidamente las bolas...

-¡¡DRAGON SAGRADO SAL Y CONCÉDEME MIS DESEOS!!...-rugió con fuerza.

El cielo se volvió negro y unos cuantos rayos aparecían alrededor de las bolas, Krilin miró el cielo y sus recuerdos comenzaron a fluir, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que él había invocado al Dragon, se apartó una lagrimita del ojo y recordó que el último sitio había sido en Namek, por que en el templo de Dios, él no llamó al Dragon.

-Cuantos recuerdos...-murmuro con una sonrisa.

C-18 se detuvo y un escalofrio recorrió toda su espina dorsal, Krilin había llamado al Dragon y...observó al frente para ver el enorme Lagarto. Entrecerró su mirada y salió más disparada que antes.

El Dragon se acercó más a Krilin y con su imperiosa voz..

-¿Cuáles son tus deseos?.

Krilin abrió la boca ante la majestuosa presencia, da igual cuantas veces tuviera el honor de verle, siempre le impresionaba, jugueteó con sus dedos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-¿Y bien, no tengo todo el tiempo?.

Ese tono de voz volvió a traer de vuelta a Krilin a la realidad y avanzando unos cuantos pasos, se pasó una mano por su frente y...

-Solo te pediré un deseo, no me importan los demás...-explicó..

-Está bien..¿cúal es tu deseo?.

Krilin aspiró con fuerza y abriendo la boca, iba a pronunciar su deseo cuando un manotazo en el cogote le llamo la atención, esté se giró para ver a su esposa con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de.."te la has cargado", Krilin comenzó a temblar y deseaba que la Tierra se lo tragará hasta lo más profundo.

C-18 se acercó a él mordiéndose los labios y alzando su mano, le asestó una cachetada ante la perplejidad del hombre por la acción y al ver los ojos vidriosos de su esposa, la hermosa mujer temblaba de la rabia que llevaba dentro..

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR COSAS SIN QUE YO LAS HAYA PENSADO?!...-le gritó con furia...-¡¡por qué piensas cosas que no son?, ¿Es qué acaso no te he demostrado durante todo este tiempo mis sentimientos por ti?. ¿acaso dudas de ellos?!

Y se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras intentaba contener el torrencial de lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus bellos ojos. En cambio Krilin se había quedado paralizado por las preguntas, su esposa nunca se mostraba débil ante nadie y ahora lo estaba haciendo, tragó saliva y...

-Jamás he dudado de tus sentimiento C-18..-agachó la cabeza con pena...-simplemente dudo de mí mismo, siempre he sido inseguro..-jugueteo con su pie...-he sido el más feo del grupo, el más pequeño y el más débil, mientras todos agrandan sus poderes y su físico, yo me quedaba igual..

C-18 levantó su mirada al escuchar las duras críticas que tenía su esposo de sí mismo..

-Y a veces no entiendo como alguien como tú se ha fijado en alguien como yo..

Y fue entonces cuando C-18 emitió una sonrisa pura, avanzó hasta él y colocando sus manos en cada lado del rostro del pequeño guerrero, esté alzó su vista para verla directamente. Ella depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios para abrazarlo con fuerza ante la sorpresa de Krilin y justo en ese momento, ella no pudo aguantar más el torrencial de lágrimas que estaban desbordando sus ojos.

-Te quiero por ser el único hombre que ha luchado contra mi y no se ha rendido, por quererme tal como soy...-se alejo del abrazo y lo miró intensamente...-por estar defendiéndome cuando todos querían mi muerte y por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo al haberme dado una hija...-llevó su mano hacía el pecho de su marido donde estaba su corazón...-y por darme tu amor sin esperar nada a cambio. Te quiero Krilin por como eres y jamás te cambiaría por nadie.

-¿Enserio, aunque sea así?..-se señaló a sí mismo...-¿con este aspecto?.

-Si...-acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de su esposo y lo besó profundamente.

Krilin la estrechó contra su pecho para evitar que sus labios se separarán de la mujer. No quería que ella se alejará de él por nada del mundo y ahora su deseo se había cumplido, ella ya tenía a su hombre perfecto. ÉL, con sus defectos.

Se separaron del abrazo y en ese momento los ojos dulces de la androide se volvieron más fríos ante el asombro de Krilin, la mujer alargó su mano hacía la oreja de su esposo y estirando de ella...

-¡¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NUESTRA HIJA TENGA EL MISMO NOMBRE QUE LA DESCEREBRADA DE TU EX?!..-le gritó con venganza...-¡¡Explícame eso Krilin?!.

Los ojos de Krilin se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no había caido en ese detalle y además...¿cómo lo sabía ella?. Ante está pregunta él alzó sus ojos tristones hacía su magnífica esposa y está entrecerró su mirada con más amargura que antes...

-¡¡La muy tonta está liada con Yamsha!!...-le respondió...-¡¡es la persona más imbécil que he conocido, incluso más que Satán!!.

A unos cuantos kilómetros Satán comenzó a estornudar sin remedio, se abrazó a sí mismo y dirigiendo su mirada hacía su Gran amigo.

-Creo que estoy enfermo...-murmuró...-seguro que mis defensas se han muerto cuando la mujer ha venido...¡¡si es qué tiene mala baba!!.

-Deberías tomarte un medicamento Satán..-le recordó Boo mientras comía una caja de bombones...-si no te vas a poner peor.

Cuando Krilin se libero del agarre salvaje de su esposa, se llevó la mano a su adolorida oreja..

-No había caido en eso C-18, fue un amor del pasado...-vio como curvaba sus labios con más amargura...-no me mires así me das miedo..

La mujer seguía con los brazos cruzados mientras veía como su esposo temblaba, estaba enfadada con ese GRAN detalle, ya que a ella siempre le gustó mucho ese nombre pero ahora mismo...se le venía a la mente la cabeza hueca de la ex. Unos ruidos llamaron la atención de la pareja para ver como el Dragon estaba molesto por la situación...

-¿Dejaréis la pelea matrimonial y me pediréis el deseo?.

-No estaría mal desear la muerte de esa medusa estúpida...-murmuro C-18 con malicia.

-¡C-18 no digas eso!...-se ofendió Krilin...-no es tan tonta, tiene su punto..

-¿Enserio?..-apretó con fuerza su puño...-¿qué punto te gusta más?.

Miles de gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Krilin y carraspeando con fuerza, se hizo el olvidadizo...

-De momento no te pediré ningun deseo, dentro de unos meses te volveremos a reunir..-dijo el hombre.

Y para alegría de Dragon, las bolas se elevaron al cielo y se dispersaron por toda la tierra hasta el momento en que lo volvieran a convocar.

Nuevamente volvían a quedarse solos y sonriéndose se aproximaron para darse un beso, cuando un aeronave aterrizó cerca de ellos. La pareja alzó sus miradas hacía el aparato y mordiéndose los labios, el pequeño hombre dio dos pasos hacía atrás para ponerse cerca de su esposa..

-¿Qué pasa?...-preguntó curiosa.

Pero su esposo no le respondió y se asombro de ver a Bulma junto con su saiyan aproximándose hacía ellos. La mirada de la peliazul hacía Krilin iba cargada de muerte y esté se ponía más nervioso.

-Krilin...-murmuro tétricamente...-¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?.

-¡Fue un accidente!..-exclamó temeroso.

-¡¡MENTIRA!!...-gritó Vegeta...-¡¡por qué te metes en dónde no te llaman?!

-Lo siento...-murmuró avergonzado.

C-18 observó al trío discutir y masajeándose la sien...

-¿Qué ocurre y por qué le gritáis a Krilin?..-preguntó C-18.

-Él le ha revelado a mi hijo que estuve con Yamsha...-le confesó Bulma...-imagináte mi pobre niño.

Y cuando le reveló el motivo de por que le estaban gritando a su marido, volvieron a enfrascarse en otra discusión, provocando que la androide comenzará a bostezar del aburrimiento. Durante bastante tiempo Bulma le estuvo recriminando a Krilin sobre ese pequeño desliz y este se sentía apenado por tener la boca tan grande. Ahora que lo pensaba podía haberle pedido un deseo al Dragon, que dejará de ser un bocazas.

A la mañana siguiente Krilin bostezó ruidosamente y palpando el lado contrario de su cama lo encontró frío, se inclinó con velocidad y miró hacía ambos lados del cuarto para ver a su esposa, pero no había señales de ella. Se levantó de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras y al llegar al comedor vio como Roshi estaba mirando la televisión. Suspiró con resignación ante este echo...

-¡Ah Krilin,¿cómo te has levantado hoy?!..-le guiñó el ojo al levantarse del sofá.

-Bien...-contestó sonrojado...-¿por qué?.

-¿Andas escocido?...-le preguntó con más picardia, pero un extraño humillo salía de las orejas del pequeño guerrero...-¡bah déjalo, no tiene morbo si no cuentas nada!..-se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y con morros..

-¿Y C-18?...-le preguntó curiosamente..

-¿Has vuelto a perder a tu mujer?...-le preguntó Roshi con humor...-¡eres un desastre!.

-¡¡NUNCA LA HE PERDIDO!!..-le gritó sulfurado.

-Vale...-murmuró tranquilamente...-está mañana se ha ido a no se donde con Marron, supongo que eran cosas de chicas...

-¿Enserio?...-preguntó curioso al sentarse en el sofá...-¿me pregunto a donde habrá ido?..-se llevó su mano a su mentón...-¡que sospechoso!.

La hermosa androide tocó la puerta de la casa mientras que tenía sujeta a su hija de la otra mano, esperó unos segundos más antes de volver a golpear la puerta y al no recibir respuesta alguna, gruñó con fuerza y se giró sobre sus propios talones para volver a su casa, y al hacer este movimiento se encontró con la persona que esperaba ver.

El hombre la observaba fijamente..

-C-18 ¿has venido?..-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si...-respondió secamente.

C-17 bajó su mirada para ver a la pequeña escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre, este echo le causó mucha gracia y colocándose de cunclillas, le miró dulcemente...

-Hola pequeña, ¿Sabes quién soy?...-vio la negación de la pequeña...-yo soy tu...-alzó su mirada a su hermana para ver como asentía a su petición...-tío C-17.

-¿Mi tío?..-repitió dudosa.

-¡Claro, el hermano de tu mamá y me gustaría mucho conocerte!¿quieres conocerme?..

Marron asintió a la pregunta del androide.

C-18 empujó suavemente a su hija para que fuera hacía su tío y ella cruzó sus brazos para ver la escena, después de todo no había sido mala idea su visita. Cuando su hija estaba a la altura de su hermano, el androide la abrazo suavemente mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo. Había avanzado un paso más para una posible reconciliación con su hermana.

**FIN**

**Holas! espero que les haya gustado el fic desde el principio hasta el final. Me alegra saber que ha tenido una buena cogida.**

**Muchas gracias a Himeko.Koshi, m3iy4, Hitman1703, Dr.Facer/Fabian Cruz,Elena, Ed, Dayanarod, Kris Hart, Shadir, Gabyhyatt, Wastenland Girl,Javier de jesus.., por muchos consejos que algunos me habéis dado y por animarme a continuar con el fic. **

**Nos vemos en los próximos fics que haga de ellos u otra pareja. Saludos y Gracias.**


End file.
